


Easy to love

by Remedymylife



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: CastielNovak, Childhoodfriends, Destiel - Freeform, Destielfluff, Destielsmut, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, cas/dean, collegeAU, dean/cas - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, destielau - Freeform, destiellove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remedymylife/pseuds/Remedymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been friends as long as they can remember. <br/>From sandpits to alcohol to girls and guys.<br/>They realise slowly whats been in front of them all this time. <br/>Two best friends and their ridiculous nights out and days in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to love

~ 1 ~  
The sun was beating down hard and fast on Dean’s face, he jerked awake, sweaty, headachy and reeling from the vivid yet quickly forgotten dream.   
He was sitting up in his bed, the sheets were wrapped uncomfortably around his waist. What had he done last night? He struggled to remember, it was all such a blur. His mouth was uncomfortably dry so he guessed vodka or tequila, maybe both. He leaned across to the bed side table to grab what would inevitably be not enough water, there didn’t feel like there’d be enough eater in the ocean to take away that dry and thick feeling. 

As he sat up the wind blew the tree outside his window, causing the sun to flash straight in his eyes. His brain almost melted. Cupping a hand over his eyes he groaned and suddenly he could see flashes of last night. Strobe lights. God so many fucking strobe lights. A bar, obviously. A bathroom? Blue eyes, black hair? Ahh Cas must’ve been with him. Hopefully he would remember more. His brain stemmed the flow of images and Dean went back to relative cluelessness.   
Coffee. What a brilliant idea, except for the fact that the shaking in Deans legs rendered him almost incapable of standing. He took a deep breath and pushed up, wincing. It wasn’t great but it’d do. 

Bracing himself on every available surface, Dean dragged himself into the kitchen. The hum of the coffee machine was almost too much at first, but the white noise quality of it soothed a part of Dean’s blacked out brain. When his coffee was ready he sat on the couch, the slightly harder one. The soft one made him nauseous. 

Running a hand over his face, he resolved to call Cas. Cas the old friend, old pal, he’d know what happened to the other 90% of deans memory.   
Scooting his hips up, he carefully slipped his phone free. 

“Fuck” he muttered, as the time appeared on the screen. 3:24 pm. How long had he been asleep? How long had he been home for?   
As he hit the phone button he saw about half a dozen missed calls at midnight from Cas, then a received call. He hit dial and waited.

“What?” The gravelly voice on the other end of the line was thick with sleep, and something else.   
“Dude. You sound like I feel” Dean laughed, but stopped when his head pounded like a jackhammer,   
“God Dean it’s too fucking early”   
“Cas it’s like half 3 in the afternoon”  
“Yeah but we got back at like ten in the morning. So go away”  
“10? Really?”  
“You don’t remember?” there was something else he couldn’t place in the gravelly voice again.  
“I barely remembered my own name”  
“So you don’t remember anything?”  
“Man what did I do, you sound like I did something bad. Just tell me”  
“We went to a couple bars”  
“Yeah I gathered that from the headache and the taste in my mouth. Oh and dude I can barely walk. New type if hangover or what?”  
Cas snorted rather loudly. Then “Shit”.  
“What? That doesn’t sound good”  
“Dean I’m not surprised you can hardly walk” he sounded strange.  
“Cas man, help a guy out here”   
“Ok dean but I warned you”   
“Whatever I did, did I dance on a bar? Get hit by a car? Why does my back hurt? And come to think of it my arse muscles…Dude who did I fuck last night?!” Dean heard a groan and an ‘ouch’.  
“Dude you sound like you’re in pain too”  
“That’s cos I am, Dean” Cas laughed, almost an incredulous sound.   
“Ok dude you just said you’d tell me”  
“Dean, we went to a bar with Sam, Gabe and Jo”  
“Don’t remember them” Dean muttered matter-of-factly.  
“Well, fuck. We left pretty early, we went to another bar, and the others didn’t come”   
“Dude”  
“Dean you ever remember in like year 9 when you told me nothing would come between us?”  
“Did we sleep with the same chick or something?  
“Not quite”  
“Cas your killing me”  
“Alright, Alright fucking Jesus. Fine. Look, meet me at the coffee shop in like 15 minutes. I won’t wait too impatiently if you really are as wobbly as you sound” Dean could hear a faint giggle.  
“Fuck me Cas, alright but I’m coming prepared for the worst here” Dean said, he said goodbye and got up to throw on some Jeans and a hoodie. He left the house as soon as he could, zipping up his hoodie as he left. 

Ten minutes later he was walking into Starbucks to find Cas with two coffees at a back table.  
Dean nodded at Cas when he walked up, weaving his way towards the table. “Man seriously, coffee, how did you know?” Dean asked, rhetorically. But Cas answered anyway.   
“You’ll need something to keep you level throughout this conversation Dean”  
Dean frowned, “Cough if it up Cas”  
Cas sighed and ran a hand through his messy as fuck black hair. “Dean, do you remember something you’ve told Sam and might not have ever told me”

“This is fucking cryptic”   
“I’m trying to make you remember”  
“You could just tell me, or is it that bad”  
“Not so much bad, just big” he out rightly giggled after he said that. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him and Cas just smirked down at his cup.  
“Did you giggle Cas, that was adorable” Dean laughed. But that triggered something, “Fuck” he muttered. Realization dawning,   
“Cas, there’s really only one thing I’ve ever told Sam that I’ve never told you”  
“I know dean”  
“Cas”  
“Dean”

Dean’s heart was speeding up listening to Cas’ gravelly voice, as his head spun with feelings from long ago, the voice he now realised got that hoarse when he yelled, or sang, or gave head- shit fucking mother fucker.  
“Cas!” fucking shit fuck.

“Dean I’m guessing you remember” Cas looked up at Dean through his thick dark eyelashes and Deans memory suddenly liked to flash images of Cas looking up at him from another position. 

“How could I forget that?” he felt ashamed now. Totally ashamed, and he thought he was over it, sneaky brain sneaky up on him.   
Cas laughed, There was a note of affection when did that. “I’m glad to hear that Dean”  
“Cas I, I don’t know what to say” Dean stammered, his heart trying to wrench out of his chest, his ears steadily burning.   
“It’s ok” Cas looked down.   
“Now you sound hurt, that’s not what I meant”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The thing I only ever told Sam was that in 9th grade when I told you nothing would ever come between us I had the biggest mother fucking crush on you” Dean added the expletives to stave away from the seriousness of his words, and the straightforwardness, to ease his advancing nerves.  
“You know you told me that last night, before”  
“Before what Cas”  
“I know you remember Dean” Cas’ voice had somehow gotten even lower and even more gravelly. He was looking determinedly at Dean.   
“Yeah but I want to hear it from you” Deans pants were tightening, traitors, he thought, just calm down this is serious.   
“We got drunk, Gabe got handsy with Sam, Jo got handsy with you and I got possessive”  
“Why did you get possessive Cas?” Deans memory was flooding now like the gates had opened, or the Dam wall had burst. He was panting from the memory. He was focusing on Cas, Cas’ expression. It was caught somewhere between nervousness and arousal.   
“Because she had her hands on you, Dean. So I told you I wanted to go test out another bar. You followed, drunkenly and from what I later gathered to be residual 9th grade feelings. But see Dean, these feelings aren’t one sided” The last bit was carefully said, like Cas was worried of it actually coming out.   
“They’re not Cas? You know I’m slightly remembering now.” Understatement of the fucking century. He shuffled in his seat, stupid pants.   
“Dean, as soon as we walked outside I pushed you up against the wall, you were surprised. But you surprised me when you pulled me closer.” He hesitated, as if testing to see if Dean wanted him to continue. He did.   
“Cas get on with it”  
“Basically, I used my tongue to claim what I deem to be mine” It was a no bullshit answer, and it did things to Dean, not just pants tightening but chest tightening.   
“Wow Cas”  
“You know that’s only the beginning”  
“Cas I have to say as weird as it is hearing this from you, it makes perfect sense. And its making no sense at all why we were apart when I woke up?:” Dean wondered what made them separate.

“We somehow made it to the club as you know, but I didn’t really want to check it out, that was a ploy, so you dragged me to one of Gabe’s bars, where you knew he wouldn’t wanna go with Sam. Sam would get jealous of the bar maids friendliness towards the owner.”  
Dean continued this bit for a while, his memory returned. “You took me in there basically cos you knew none of the people we had come with would walk in on us” Dean smirked, Cas was always a crafty one when it came to his hookups. Once or twice when he had come home earlier than expected in high school he had found Cas with someone in his bed, his own bed at his house. Sneaky fucker.   
“You know I’ve always been good with stealth Dean”  
“Too good. The bathroom Cas?”

“Right. So once we were safely inside Gabe’s Purple Bar I took it upon myself to right the situation.” Cas smiled, at the memory or something must’ve been very interesting in his half empty coffee cup. Dean swigged from his, to distract himself with something to do. And stop him from feeling Cas up under the table. Dean looked up to find Cas staring at him and they locked eyes. Here it comes. Read or not.


End file.
